


Kiss Him: Old Habits

by MsImpala67



Series: Kiss Him [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsImpala67/pseuds/MsImpala67
Summary: Dean and Sam have a threesome, just like they used to.





	

The girl pulled her skirt up, spreading her legs over the motel comforter and revealing that she wasn’t bothering to wear panties.

Dean couldn’t pretend he was surprised. She was the kind of girl who walked into a bar looking for the guy she was gonna take home. And tonight was his lucky night, because she had chosen him. She was funny, unapologetic, sexy in the way that told Dean she knew exactly who she was. There was no subtlety in her flirting, but she had a kindness about her that was more attractive than her thick eyeliner.  


“You got a motel room?” she had asked.

“Sure do. Long as you don’t mind him coming along.” Dean had nodded toward Sam, long and lean as he bent over a pool table, messy hair falling in his eyes.

She had lit up like Christmas. “I don’t mind.” Dean had watched her lick her lips as she stared at Sam and smiled. He completely understood her hunger.

And now here they were, half dressed, all aroused beyond belief and ready to go. No questions asked, no boundaries or lines that couldn’t be crossed, no explanations necessary. 

It had been too long since Dean had tasted a pussy. Not that he wasn’t more than satisfied with Sam, and he’d give up women forever without a second thought if he thought it mattered at all to Sam. But since they were in the habit of a free and open sex life, Dean didn’t need to deprive himself.

Kneeling down in the floor at the side of the bed, he yanked at her legs, pulling them over his shoulders until she was at the very edge, pussy only inches away from his face. 

This was the part he missed. He missed the way a woman whimpered, missed the way she would thrust her hips just barely, trying to urge him on without being too forward. He missed the feel of manicured fingernails digging into his shoulders, the scent of her wetness, the softness of her skin. 

And holy shit, he missed the taste. 

He flicked his tongue over her clit, teased it until it was swollen and hard, until she was bucking her hips against his hands as he held her down, trying to get closer. When her whines turned to groans, he pushed his whole face against her, sealing his lips around her clit and sucking gently.

“Fuck,” she cried, and the need in her voice was so hot Dean almost missed the sound of Sam’s belt buckle as he took off his pants. But there it was. Dean could feel Sam’s eyes on him, gaze hot and blistering. Just imagining the look on Sam’s face made Dean’s cock jump  


Dean made her come fast once he decided he was ready to fuck her. He had a rule that once he was eating pussy, he kept going until she was fucking screaming, and this particular woman was no exception. She was still shaking when he slid up her body, mouth and chin covered in her slick, and pushed his hips against hers, his cock sinking into her easily.

They both groaned then, her legs wrapping around him to pull him closer as he buried himself as deep as he could go. 

“God, you’re so wet,” he grunted in her ear. 

The angle was awkward, and he didn’t want to have to stop once he got going, so he pulled out reluctantly, gently pulled her to sitting. “Move back so we have room, sweetheart,” he told her. 

He watched as she moved, breasts exposed by her unbuttoned blouse, skirt bunched around her lower stomach. Again, she spread her legs in invitation.

“You wanna taste her before I fuck her, Sammy? She’s delicious.” He winked at her and she grinned, glancing over at Sam hopefully.

Dean looked over when Sam didn’t answer, breath catching in his throat when he saw that Sam was gloriously naked. And hard.

Sam moved, and Dean prepared himself to watch Sam eat her out. There was something sinfully hot about Sam’s tongue, long and purposeful as it thrust into a girl, something painfully sexy about the growl in the back of Sam’s throat as he coaxed her to orgasm.

But Sam didn’t go for the girl.

Instead, he dropped to his knees in front of Dean. He looked at Dean’s cock, glistening with her wet arousal. When he looked up at Dean, his eyes were almost black with lust, cheeks flushed and lips parted.

Carefully, slowly, he licked Dean’s cock clean of her, trailing his tongue over every curve and line until there wasn’t a trace of her left. Dean heard her groan, but he didn’t look over to see her reaction. He couldn’t take his eyes away from Sam, who was slowly sucking him down, inch by inch, until he bumped the back of Sam’s throat.

Sam pulled away with a wet sound and a devilish grin. “You’re right. She is delicious.”

Dean slowly relaxed his clenched fists and jaw, let his body calm down now that he wasn’t struggling not to come down Sam’s throat. 

“Guys,” the girl gasped. “Can someone fuck me? Or can you fuck each other? God, that was hot, but enough teasing.”

Dean and Sam both grinned over at her then, finding her two fingers deep in her own pussy. “Sure, sweetheart,” Dean said, arrogant swagger back in place. “How ‘bout you ride me?”

She scrambled onto his lap the second he laid down, eager to sink down onto his cock. He grabbed her hips and thrust upward, not stopping until she closed her eyes and almost snarled at the sensation. 

And then he let go, let her take over, his hands wandering to her breasts to gently tease. She thrust slowly, rhythmically, letting the pace build as she took what she wanted. 

Eventually, Sam pulled Dean’s legs apart, forcing her to fall forward as she continued to fuck Dean. He expected Sam to fuck her too, to work his way into her ass, as was his normal routine in these situations. 

But this time, Sam clicked open the lube, slicked up his fingers, and slid one right into Dean. 

“Fuck,” Dean cried, clenching around Sam’s finger.

Sam worked him open slowly, teasingly, while the woman kept working his cock, and Dean fell back to the bed, body limp as he tried to catch his breath. In no time, he was sweating, blood pulsing in his ears as he tried to thrust down on Sam’s fingers. 

And then, _oh God_ , and then Sam was sliding his lubed up cock inside of him, filling him so full, and she was still thrusting on his cock, warm and wet and perfect. Sam leaned down over her so that Dean could watch them both as they fucked him, nipping her shoulder, but never breaking eye contact with Dean.

It was too much. Dean’s thighs started to shake from the effort of keeping them spread, so Sam clamped his large hands down and held him still, pounded into him mercilessly. All the sensations started to blend into one burning pleasure, one intense pressure. The woman let her thrusts be controlled by Sam’s, her body moving when Sam’s nudged against her, moaning the whole time like she’d never done anything so completely hot, like she’d never dared to be this naughty before. 

Dean couldn’t hold a coherent thought in his head, or he would have teased her about it.

Instead, he just moaned and grunted and growled, wordless sounds pushed out of him with every thrust of Sam’s cock, pulled out of him with every clench of her pussy. 

“Gonna come…” he finally managed, and she raised up, letting him slide out to come all over his own stomach. “ _Fuck, Sammy_ ,” he hissed, pulsing hot and heavy as Sam worked him through it, pushing into his prostate mercilessly. 

And then the woman was looking at Sam with big, begging eyes. “Will you fuck me, too?”

Sam smirked and grabbed at her hips, pulling her down to the foot of the bed, away from Dean. Dean watched as Sam fucked her from behind, caught his breath as he stared at her on hands and knees, screaming between gritted teeth as Sam slammed into her over and over. Sam was apparently feeling rough tonight, hand wound in her hair for leverage as their bodies smacked together loudly, and she loved every second of it. Screamed for more.

Dean watched her come twice before he recognized the change in Sam’s pace, the way his nostrils flared as his breaths came faster. His muscles tensed as he came, buried inside her, ass clenching perfectly.

Sam was barely done thrusting into her before she fell to the bed, flipping to lie on her back and breathing like she was exhausted. 

“You wanna taste me again?” she asked Dean. “I taste like him now.”

Now _that_ was an offer Dean was never going to refuse. Suddenly, he was full of energy, able to push himself down the bed to nestle between her legs. 

Oh, fuck, she tasted perfect. Sweet just like before, but Sam was there now too, that familiar flavor mixing with her new one. If Dean was still a teenager, he’d be hard all over again.

He ate her out until she came one last time, pushing his head away with a laugh, too sensitive for him to keep going. He licked his lips, kissed her so that she could taste Sam’s flavor, too.

They cleaned up in comfortable silence, and Sam had already settled into bed when she grabbed her shoes.

“Where you goin’?” Dean asked. “Stay. I’ll take you home in the morning.”

“Thanks, but I have to work early. I need to get home. I can call a cab.”

Dean scoffed at that, already reaching for his own clothes. “I’ll be right back, Sammy,” he said, then focused on lacing his boots while they said their goodbyes.

She didn’t speak to Dean until they were alone in the Impala. “He means a lot to you.” There was a warmth in her voice. No accusations or judgments. Just a statement of fact.

“Yeah, he does,” Dean answered. 

“The good ones are always taken.” She let out an exaggerated sigh.

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “You looking to settle down with some random guy you met in a bar one night?”

“One that looks like you? Yeah. Maybe.”

Dean laughed again, letting the comfortable silence fall back over them.

She kissed his cheek softly when he stopped the car in front of her house. “Make sure he takes care of you.”

“I’ll do that.”

“And you stop by if you come through town again. Both of you.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Dean shrugged out of his clothes and slid into bed with Sam the second he got back to the motel room. Sam didn’t open his eyes, just pulled Dean in for a sleepy kiss before settling in to drift off again.

“That was fun,” Dean said.

Sam made a noise of agreement.

As Sam fell back into unconsciousness, Dean thought for the millionth time how lucky he was. How grateful. 

As he fell asleep, he made a mental note to call Juliette sometime soon and catch up and thank her yet again.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feedback always appreciated!


End file.
